Calanthe's Investigative Journal
Selected entries from Calanthe's journal regarding her and the party's investigations of the activities of the THE GREATEST THIEVES IN THE WORLD in Solas, and additional entries from her investigations in Lahash. Calanthe's Investigative Journal!: There is No Solace in Solas ENTRY #1: THE GATEWAY TO TROUBLE -Elite General Matias Surge is a dick curt fellow and a man of few words. -Didn't Kaiser mention that his boss had captured a thief working with THE GREATEST THIEVES IN THE WORLD? (why did I feel the need to write that in capital letters? I will refer to them as THOSE CLOWNS from now on). Entry #2: COVERING GROUND -Party has split up to cover more ground. Kei and Fanerel went to the Marketplace, Gin went to ask at the Church, leaving Gideon and I to investigate the Grand Marquis. Entry #3.1: AT THE GRAND MARQUIS (LOCAL 12) -Gideon name dropped our boss. Sudden silence. Crowd seemed to be a mix of nervous, annoyed and lost. Not happy campers at all. Entry #3.2: QUESTIONING AZALEA MARGUERITE -The Barkeep (Azlea) wanted payment for information. Gideon's cat carving did the trick (OMDO SO CUTE!!!). Ehem. Entry #3.3: AZALEA'S TESTIMONY -THOSE CLOWNS arrived yesterday, in broad daylight. -Jimmy wearing the Diamond Flower in his hat. Use of Earth Magic (known skill) to landslide through the main gates. -Janey used her whip, defeated three members of the guard, according to Guard 21. -Burst into town, fought the guard and... vanished? Entry #3.4: THOUGHTS ON AZALEA'S TESTIMONY -Azalea seems to be telling the truth, and it does sound like something Jimmy and Janey would do. -Story partially corroborated by Guard 21. -Timeline: They passed through Solas yesterday? Have they seriously squandered their two week lead on us that badly? Entry #3.5: UNSETTLING ISSUES -How did they managed to fight the Silver Guard and live? -Where was Matias? He's an Elite General and that title means something. -What about Matias' prisoner? -Why are Gideon's cat figurines so damn adorable? Entry #3.6: FURTHER ACTIONS -Investigate the gate for signs of damage. It seemed functional when we arrived, but I am not an engineer. Get Kei to investigate it? Further corroboration of Azalea's testimony (see: Entry #3.3) -Find out what Fanerel, Kei and Gin have found out in their investigations. -Can I get one of those cat figurines from Gideon? -Talk to Matias. Seriously. -The Prisoner and what they found from him. Where was the Elite General yesterday? -Find out how THOSE CLOWNS managed to slip away after causing such a big ruckus. Entry #4: GRAVE MATTERS -Mattias went to the Tower of the Fallen to follow up on a lead. -Gravekeeper disappeared suspiciously shortly before THOSE CLOWNS burst into town. Disappearance related to THOSE CLOWNS? -Why is Mattias so chatty with Azalea and not us? Booze? -Gideon suggests that Mattias is her gentleman. Entry #4.1: GUARD MATTERS -THOSE CLOWNS bested the guard in a fight and slipped away. -Shared my confusion on what THOSE CLOWNS did to waste a two week head start. Entry #5: THE MAN FROM MY DREAMS (FIND A BETTER TITLE!!!) -Gideon struck up a conversation with a Mysterious Gentleman. Why does he look so familiar? -AHA! I'm vaguely recalling a weird dream I had a few nights ago. Seem to recall getting into a fight with this guy. I think I threw a few rocks at him. Can't remember context though. -Claimed his name was Tasuku. Definitely a pseudonym. -Talked about that letter Gideon found. Not related to the current case, but still interesting. Entry #6: ENTRY APPEARS TO BE MISSING Entry #7: EXISTENTIAL KEI-RISIS: -Not-Tasuku replaced Kei with a nearly identical copy. -Not suspicious, maybe. Just weird. Entry #7.1: DON'T DRINK THE ALE -Just don't, it's not worth the risk! Calanthe's Investigative Journal!: Sentenced to Twenty Lahashes ENTRY #8: CRITICAL KRITTIKER -General Rueben Krittiker has asked us to find a spy and murderer. Should help lead us to the Undercity. -Ling Akuji poisoned, standard issue ninja poison, body found in church -Krittiker and Citlali were on a late-night archive binge. Citlali not the killer. -Krittiker covered up murder, hid the body, priest doesn't know of murder. -Morning mass. May have ruined my “use nose to find killer” plan. ENTRY #9: -George Lafontaine -Farm Admin -Adorable pet bear named Harold -Jason's brother ENTRY #10: -Jason Lafontaine -Farm Distribution Admin -George's brother ENTRY #11: PAIR OF DOCS (PART 1) -Dr. Nita Shikoba -Head Doctor ENTRY #12: PAIR OF DOCS (PART 2) -Dr. Kenneth Edwards -Visiting doctor from Aeolus ENTRY #13: NANOOKS AND CRANNIES -Nanook Wayra -Crotchety old merchant ENTRY #14: OPENING A CAN OF WAPASH -Citlali Wapasha -Priest and bartender, served us tea (non-poisoned?) -Was with Krittiker when Ling Akuji was murdered -Body in church: effort to frame Priest, or to establish an alibi? ENTRY #15: -Ling Akuji -Ninja -Murdered, body found in church by Krittiker -Poisoned. Violet Venom, delivered by injection? -Name means “Dead and Awake” in a dead Pre-Exodus language ENTRY #16: -Found an X mark on the otherwise pristine marble floor of the church. X marks the spot? -Turns out X opens a secret passage behind a statue of Saint Xatharian. Maybe this was how the killer got in and out of the church? -Ling Akuji's body was used to open the secret passage? Category:Journal